Es bleibt, was man gegeben hat
by whathobertie
Summary: Fünf Geschenke, die Cal und Gillian im Laufe der Jahre austauschten. Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft, Allgemein/Charakterstudie, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Es bleibt, was man gegeben hat**  
GENRE:** Allgemein/Charakterstudie**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian, Emily**  
PAIRING:** Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 2.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: **Fünf Geschenke, die Cal und Gillian im Laufe der Jahre austauschten.

* * *

– **1 –**

Es war am Tag, als sie sich trafen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er nie vergessen konnte und er wusste just in jenem Moment, dass das nur der Anfang war. Der Anfang von was auch immer inmitten all des Chaos, aber auf jeden Fall der Anfang von etwas, das er nie mehr missen wollte.

Noch heute fragte er sich manchmal, wie er sich da nur bereits so sicher sein konnte.

* * *

– **2 –**

"Wo ist mein Dad?", fragte Emily in die Runde, die sich um den Weihnachtsbaum der Lightman Group versammelt hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten, spiegelten die glanzvollen Lichter des Baumes wider und verbreiteten ein wohliges Kribbeln im ganzen Raum, das einfach jeden ansteckte.

"Bin da, bin da", rief Cal und eilte heran, um sich unsanft zwischen Torres und Foster zu quetschen. "Kann losgehen."

Emily räusperte sich feierlich. "Dann erkläre ich das diesjährige Schrottwichteln für eröffnet." Sie legte eine dramatische Pause ein. "Diesmal gibt jeder sein Geschenk an seinen rechten Nachbarn weiter. Nur rechts bitte."

Cal drehte sich zu Gillian, heuchelte erst ein wenig Überraschung und grinste dann breit. "Das tut mir leid, Foster."

"Wie schlimm ist es?", wollte sie wissen und betrachtete die zufriedenen Fältchen, die um seine Augen herum hervortraten. Diebische Freude, das konnte er gut.

"Ich hab's vom Büro des Bürgermeisters bekommen, als die dachten, wir hätten im Goodman-Fall versagt." Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und wartete, bis sie ihr eigenes Geschenk losgeworden war, um ihr seines zu überreichen.

Misstrauisch sah sie auf das Päckchen hinunter. "Hat Emily das eingepackt?"

"Nein."

"Lügner."

Während Cal das Päckchen von Torres entgegennahm und zwei, drei Sekunden lang so tat, als würde es ihn tatsächlich interessieren, öffnete Gillian vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Sie spürte seine wachenden Augen auf sich, wie sein eigenes Geschenk nur lose wie ein vergessenes Spielzeug in seiner Hand lag und es gerade nur sie für ihn zu geben schien. Es machte sie noch misstrauischer.

"Was für eine kleine Gemeinheit ist das?"

"Gar keine", behauptete er unschuldig.

Zum Vorschein kam ein bunter Karton mit der Aufschrift _'Lügendetektor'_ und einer Altersempfehlung ab zehn. "Und das gibst du einfach so weg? Vielleicht brauchst du es tatsächlich mal, wenn dein Instinkt den Geist aufgibt."

"Du weißt doch, dass Maschinen nicht mit dem echten Ding aus Fleisch und Blut mithalten können", bemerkte er anzüglich und wartete auf ihren empörten Blick, der ihr Gesicht am Ende jedoch mehr amüsiert als tadelnd überzog. "Das Teil verteilt Stromstöße, wenn es eine Lüge identifiziert."

"Wie praktisch", rief sie. "Sollten wir gleich ausprobieren."

Einen Moment lang glaubte sie ihn zögern zu sehen. Kurz, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sodass sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass es überhaupt da war.

"Nicht jetzt", warf er dann hastig ein, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ungefragt mit sich. "Jetzt ist es Zeit für Plumpudding."

Es war erst Tage später, als sie die Verpackung des Spiels in einer ruhigen Minute in ihrem Büro öffnete und irritiert nach dem Inhalt suchte, den sie erwartet hatte. Sie fand ihn nicht. Stattdessen ein Gedichtband, den sie sich schon vor Jahren gewünscht hatte. Damals blieb der Wunsch unerhört, doch das Echo schien die Jahre überdauert zu haben.

Sie nahm das Buch aus dem Karton, ließ ihre Fingerkuppen ein paar Sekunden lang bedächtig über den ebenen Einband gleiten und schlug es dann auf. Sie konnte spüren, dass da etwas war und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

_'Frohe Weihnachten, Foster.' _Seine Handschrift.

Irgendwann würde sie ihn fragen, wie genau er im Vorfeld sichergestellt hatte, dass wirklich nur sie dieses Geschenk bekam.

* * *

– **3 –**

Als sie sein Büro betrat und er den Kuchen in ihren Händen erblickte, wanderte sein Blick automatisch zu dem kleinen Kalender auf seinem Tisch. Und trotzdem wurde er nicht schlauer.

Sie stellte den Kuchen direkt vor ihm ab und wartete stumm, bis er zugab, dass er so ratlos war, wie er aussah. Sie genoss diese Momente förmlich, wenn sie ihn mit diesem erhabenen Lächeln verrückt machen konnte. Er wusste, dass da etwas war, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihn mit diesem Wissen quälen würde.

Er zählte die Kerzen. "Ist das ein Hinweis darauf, dass ich mich heute wie ein Fünfjähriger benommen habe?"

"Nein", sagte sie nur und setzte das Spiel fort, das sie ihm ungefragt aufgezwängt hatte.

"Ich wandere für diese FBI-Entgleisung, die ich mir gestern geleistet habe, fünf Jahre ins Gefängnis?"

"Auch nicht."

"Wie lange muss ich raten?", wollte er ungeduldig wissen und beugte sich nach vorn, um den Kuchen noch genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch dieser schien so wenig redselig wie auch sie.

"Was haben wir heute vor fünf Jahren gemacht?", fragte Gillian und nahm ihn damit an die Hand, um zumindest die Richtung vorzugeben.

Ein wenig Entsetzen huschte kurzzeitig über sein Gesicht. "Ich war betrunken und kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf. "Heute vor fünf Jahren haben wir diese Firma hier gegründet. Du erinnerst dich?"

"Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig und kniff die Augen zusammen, bis die vagen Bilder vergangener Tage in seinen Kopf zurückfanden. Sie und er, ein winziges Büro, große Pläne, aber eine ungewisse Zukunft. Nur sie hatte all das hier überhaupt möglich gemacht.

"Wirklich", bestätigte sie lächelnd.

Er nickte wortlos und dachte sich ein _Danke_, bevor er die Kerzen ausblies und ihr direkt in die Augen sah. "Auf uns."

* * *

– **4 –**

Er saß verloren auf ihrer Couch und seine Augenlider zuckten ab und an unkontrolliert, wenn das Gefühl der auf ihn gerichteten Waffe ihn wieder überkam. Dann redete er sich ein, dass es nicht real war und wartete, bis sie zurückkam, um ihm das zu bestätigen. Heute brauchte er sie und stellte nur wenige Sekunden später fest, dass es keinen Tag gab, an dem er sie nicht irgendwie gebraucht hätte.

Als sie kam, sich eine nervöse Strähne hinters Ohr strich und ihre dünne Strickjacke ein wenig enger um den Körper zog, wusste er, dass sie ihn auch brauchte.

"Das Gästezimmer ist bereit für dich. Willst du was essen?", fragte sie.

"Nervennahrung", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und spürte, wie sie ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzog.

Ein vages Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und war sogleich wieder verschwunden. Sie ging zurück in die Küche und setzte sich wenig später mit einem großen Behälter neben ihn. "Bedien' dich", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er beugte sich über das Gefäß und sah, wie sich Glückskeks über Glückskeks stapelte. Ihr kleines Glas voll Glück, dachte er. "Ist das eine mir bisher verborgen gebliebene Sucht, Foster?"

"Eher ein dämliches Ritual", gab sie zu und er sah, wie sich ihre Wangen ein klein wenig röteten. "Ich stecke einen neuen ins Glas, wenn du mal wieder in Lebensgefahr warst. Zwei, wenn du dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hast."

Er grinste solange, bis daraus ein schallendes Lachen wurde. "Wirklich?"

Sie sagte nichts und lächelte nur.

"Hast du einen oder zwei heute reingetan?"

"Drei. Wenn du mich zum Heulen bringst, gibt's einen extra", erklärte sie und musste in sein ungläubiges Lachen einstimmen. "Blöd, ich weiß."

"Total", bestätigte er amüsiert. "Nimm einen."

Sie holte einen Keks aus dem Glas und brach ihn entzwei, um den kleinen Zettel darin zum Vorschein zu bringen. "_Jedes Hindernis hat auch sein Gutes_", las sie vor.

Ihm schossen hunderte Kommentare dazu durch den Kopf, von spitzzüngig bis todernst, doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sagte nichts. Manchmal ist Schweigen tatsächlich Gold.

"Jetzt du", ermunterte sie ihn und eine winzige Nuance in ihrer erschöpften Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie sein Schweigen zu schätzen wusste.

Voll kindlicher Freude zog er einen Keks aus dem Behälter und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Glück. Mehr Glück als Verstand, dachte er kurz, als der Revolverlauf wieder vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzte, doch das Stück Papier brachte ihn schließlich doch zum Schmunzeln. "_Freunde zu finden ist leicht, sie zu behalten ist schwer._"

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lag darin das stumme Verständnis, das sie so oft miteinander teilten. Ganz ungefiltert, roh, real.

Er wollte ihr den Zettel geben, doch sie legte ihre Finger über seine Hand, bis das Papier zwischen ihnen beiden verschwunden war. "Behalte ihn", sagte sie einfach nur.

* * *

– **5 –**

Sie beobachtete ihn den ganzen Tag. Wie er von A nach B rannte, Anweisungen verteilte, nach Lösungen suchte und sie dabei regelmäßig zu übersehen schien. Regelmäßig bis auf die kleinen Momente, in denen sie aneinander vorbeihuschten, sich ihre Hände vielleicht kurz berührten und etwas in seinem Blick lag, das wie die Suche nach einem verlorenen Gedanken aussah.

"Alles klar, Liebes?", fragte er irgendwann und ein Hauch von Besorgnis wanderte über sein Gesicht, was ihre Irritation wiederum nur noch umso deutlicher hervortreten ließ.

"Ja", antwortete sie nach einem kurzen Zögern und lächelte.

Er blieb stehen und versuchte scheinbar, den Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu greifen und festzuhalten, doch sie sah auch, wie er daran scheiterte. "Gut", sagte er, erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter, um das Chaos hier unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Es war egal. Nicht wichtig, nur ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Das zumindest versuchte sie sich hartnäckig einzureden, doch ein bisschen schmerzte es schon. Wie ein kleiner Stich mitten in eine empfindliche Stelle, die er nun einmal immer für sie war.

Als die Dunkelheit draußen längst über die Stadt gezogen war und auch hier drinnen langsam die Lichter ausgingen, fing sie an ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und zu überlegen, wie der Abend mit einer positiven Note enden könnte.

Und dann kam er doch noch, die Schultern sichtlich hängend und ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich hab deinen Geburtstag vergessen", stellte er fest und kam auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand, um sie schließlich in die Arme zu nehmen. "Tut mir so leid", murmelte er in ihre Schulter.

"Nicht so tragisch", beruhigte sie ihn und musste über ihre eigene Enttäuschung lachen, die sie den ganzen Tag lang gequält hatte. Es _war_ ein Tag wie jeder andere.

Er löste die Umarmung und suchte in ihren Augen nach dem Gegenteil dessen, was ihre Worte sagten, doch er erwähnte nicht, dass er es wahrscheinlich auch sah. "Ich würde jetzt sagen, du hättest mir ruhig einen dezenten Hinweis geben können, aber der Kuchen in der Küche, drei Blumenlieferungen und diverse Handschüttelattacken, in die du heute verwickelt warst, waren schon mehr Zaunpfähle, als ich verdient habe, oder?"

"Noch mehr solche Entgleisungen und ich lasse dich hier rauswerfen. Es war doch dein Job, kleine Hinweise zu bemerken und zusammen zu puzzeln, oder?"

"Ich bin ein Trampel", gab er zu und grinste.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete den Tisch voller Blumen und kleiner Geschenke, die unmissverständlich sagten, dass andere Menschen deutlich mehr Feingefühl in den richtigen Momenten hatte als er. "Wer hat dir die gegeben?", fragte er und deutete auf einen überwältigenden Strauß roter Rosen.

"Loker", erklärte Gillian und amüsierte sich über den Anflug von Eifersucht in seiner Stimme.

"Sind das vierzig?", wollte er kritisch wissen und steckte seine Nase mitten in die Blumen, als wolle er die Emotionen erkunden, die wirklich hinter ihnen steckten.

"Nein, nur dreißig. Loker versucht ein Gentleman zu sein."

"Im Gegensatz zu mir, willst du sagen."

Sie lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch die Antwort war womöglich ja. Und trotzdem mochte sie ihren Rüpel so, wie er war.

"Auf der eiligen Suche nach einem Geschenk in meinen Schreibtischschubladen habe ich zumindest einen Gutschein für zweimal Popcorn gefunden", bemerkte er und zog ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich die Kinokarten dazu sponsere?"

"Klingt wie ein lahmer Deal", gestand sie humorlos und ließ ihn einen Moment lang am Haken zappeln, bis sich das Grinsen nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht fernhalten ließ. "Ein lahmer Deal, auf den ich mich ausnahmsweise einlasse."

Es war doch kein Tag, wie jeder andere. Das zumindest bemerkte sie, als sie sich Seite an Seite aufmachten, um den Abend für sich zu gewinnen.

**ENDE**


End file.
